


Гарри Поттер и Школа прелюбодейства

by TreggiDi



Series: Drinking Games [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Перед вами один из серии "дринкинг-гейм-фанфиков", написанных для того, чтобы надираться в веселой компании или в гордом одиночестве.Суть игры очень проста: берется алкоголь, фанфик и список штампов. Каждый штамп встречаем и празднуем хорошим глотком, а то и тостом. Чаще всего, за задницу Снейпа.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Drinking Games [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704358
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Гарри Поттер и Школа прелюбодейства

**Author's Note:**

> Штампы для игры:
> 
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/5/1/3/2513797/85783874.jpg  
> https://fanfics.me/read.php?id=657&chapter=0
> 
> У Снейпа под мантией скрывается мускулистое тело\стройное, но поджарое тело\большой член\ночная рубашка\пробка в заднице\второй Снейп.
> 
> У Гарри под мантией скрывается спортивное тело игрока в квиддич\молодое сильное тело\тело, покрытое ровным загаром\ровный член с аккуратными яичками\источник комплексов Снейпа на три листа мелким шрифтом.
> 
> Жирные волосы на самом деле не жирные (а покрыты специальным составом, чтобы портились от ядовитых испарений).
> 
> Волосы все-таки жирные (но любовь зла).
> 
> Гарри обнаруживает, что у Снейпа есть ванна. А в ванной есть шампунь\у шампуня Снейпа фруктовая или цветочная отдушка\Гарри моет голову Снейпу\у волос Снейпа шелковистая структура.
> 
> У Снейпа есть психологическая травма: из детства (от отца, отчима, друга семьи)\из юности (от мародеров, пожирателей)\его до сих пор травмируют, потому что Волдеморт жив\он сам себя травмировал\никто его не травмировал, но он все равно травмирован.
> 
> Гарри комфортит Снейпа.
> 
> Снейп спасает Гарри от: ПТСР\кризиса среднего возраста\неудачного брака или отношений\наркомании\алкоголизма\любой другой зависимости\производственных травм (ранения или проклятия)\бесплодия\заключения в Азкабан\прочих драм\и всегда одним и тем же способом.
> 
> Гарри спасает Снейпа от: тихой и спокойной жизни вдали от мирской суеты\ПТСР\кризиса среднего возраста\наркомании\проституции\производственных травм (ранения или проклятия)\заключения в Азкабан\рабства\магического правосудия\лживых любовников\своих собственных лживых любовников\тем же способом.
> 
> У Снейпа оказывается чистокровное происхождение. Он носит фамильные кольца и другие аксессуары\он цитирует классиков русской литературы наизусть\он имеет какое-то фамильное наследие (вампир, вейла, НЕХ).
> 
> У Снейпа есть Снейп-мэнор. Куда он переносит Гарри, если тот возбужден(ранен\пьян\упорот\а иногда и все сразу)\в дом можно попасть только через особенный портал\Снейп дарит этот портал Гарри\у Снейпа есть питомец, с которым Гарри сразу ладит\есть огромная библиотека\а еще лаборатория\жертвенный алтарь\конюшни\великолепный сад, где растет много лекарственных растений\в мэноре много портретов, которые любят подглядывать.
> 
> У Гарри встает на то, как Снейп варит зелья.
> 
> У Снейпа: красивые точные движения рук, нарезающих флоббер-червей\тонкие изящные пальцы.
> 
> Снейп варит смазку, чтобы трахать Гарри.
> 
> Снейп снимает баллы с Гриффиндора во время секса с Гарри.
> 
> Гарри уходит в мир магглов и встречает там Снейпа.
> 
> Снейп уходит в мир магглов, но Гарри его и там находит.
> 
> Гарри пьет вино в гостиной Снейпа, потому что Снейп его угостил.
> 
> Гарри пьет вино в гостиной Снейпа, хотя Снейп его не угощал.
> 
> Гарри приходит в гостиную Снейпа уже пьяным, чтобы не тратить на выпивку время, отведенное на секс.
> 
> Чтобы спасти мир, им нужно переспать.

Гарри работал в магазине дрелей и сверл, когда ему пришло письмо. Он как раз показывал покупателю длинное, твердое сверло, умело направляя острие в узкую дырочку деревянной дощечки, когда прилетела сова.

Гарри только стукнуло 18 лет. Он был отличным продавцом и примерным племянником, и не собирался выбирать себе колледж – школа Святого Брутуса уже научила его всему, что может пригодиться в жизни. Точнее, так он думал.

Письмо из плотной, черной бумаги упало ему прямо в руки. Развернулось с непристойным чпоканьем. В глаза бросилась строчка, написанная со всеми нужными завитушками:

«Школа Разврата и Прелюбодейства приглашает вас в свои стены!»

От бумаги сладко пахло клубничной смазкой.

***

Распределяли на четыре факультета: Гейффиндор, Смазелин, Хаффлтрах и Рейвенкло. Последний, благодаря названию, казался самым загадочным и непристойным – что бы ребята из Рейвенкло не делали с вороньими когтями, Гарри не хотел в этом участвовать.

Когда настал его черед идти в центр Большого Зала и надевать Распределяющие Стринги, Гарри поймал на себе пристальный взгляд профессора, который был обряжен в черный латексный костюм. Бледное лицо его казалось таинственным и зловещим, а глаза недобро сверкали, словно два очень глубоких черных омута. Встретив взгляд Гарри, профессор плотнее затянул свой широкий кожаный ошейник на горле и ухмыльнулся, а Гарри покраснел, за что в этой школе всегда снимали баллы.

Гарри попал в Гейффиндор, как и два его новых друга – всезнайка Гермиона, которая уже в пятнадцать лет могла цитировать Камасутру на языке оригинала, и Рон, который не мог дождаться, когда начнется курс «игры с едой».

Директор Дамблдор распахнул свои руки, как для объятья.

– Прежде чем мы начнем трапезу, хочу сказать пару слов… Простата! Фроттаж! Глубокая глотка!.. что же, добро пожаловать в школу Разврата и Прелюбодейства!

На столах волшебным образом появились чаши с клубникой и взбитыми сливками.

***

Гарри нравилось учиться в этой школе. Ему нравились огромные студенческие кровати, где спать надо было всем вместе и непременно голыми. Ему нравились домашние задания, для выполнения которых приходилось пересматривать кучу порно. И конечно, он был без ума от уроков Сквиртинга, где добился больших успехов, несмотря на неподходящую анатомию.

Не все предметы ему давались. Например, Гермиона сто раз поправляла его и Рона, показывая, как надо двигать языком, произнося слово «Куннилингус».

«Кунни-лИнгус, мальчики, не КуннИ-лингус!».

Но хуже всего были уроки Удовлетворения. Профессор Снейп оказался под стать своему латексному наряду: такой же скользкий и холодный.

– Я научу вас, как сварить страсть и закупорить наслаждение, – обещал он своим чарующим, бархатным голосом, но Гарри предпочел бы закупорить самого Снейпа, да покрепче.

– Мис-стер Пот-тер, у вас опять проблемы с несвоевременной эрекцией? – зловеще уточнял Снейп, нависнув над Гарри, и да, проблемы очевидно были: эрекция требовалась к концу урока, когда будет сварен котел лубриканта, а пока что следовало вести себя прилично.

Снейп склонялся еще ниже, лениво ощупывая Гарри между раздвинутых ног:

– Так-так, придется снять еще десять баллов с Гейффиндора… – от прикосновений его тонких, бледных пальцев Гарри весь дрожал, от низкого, свистящего шепота покрывался мурашками. – Ну же, мистер Поттер, или я оштрафую вас еще на десять баллов… Возьмите себя в руки!

Но брать себя в руки они должны были на другом уроке.

Снейп все время придирался к Гарри. То Гарри сварил слишком густую смазку, то недостаточно отшлифовал имбирный корень, то плетку неверно держит…

Поговаривали, сам Снейп был чист, как выпавший снег (не считая головы), и все свои знания почерпнул из книг. Гарри хотел бы помочь своему злобному, несносному профессору, этому скользкому ублюдку. Хотел бы кусать его бледную, аристократичную шею, тискать его тощую задницу, гладить шелковистые волосы повсюду… зарыться пальцами в его шелковисто-черные брови, погрузиться в пульсирующую дырочку и дотянуться до заветной точки наслаждения.

– Неудовлетворительно, – шипел Снейп, возвращая Гарри эссе, в котором все было подробно описано. – Всего одно иносказание для горошины страсти, для комочка эротичности, для бусины вожделения внутри моих сморщенных чресел?

– Они вовсе не сморщенные, сэр, – пылко возражал Гарри, широко распахнув глаза цвета зеленых, вулканских сосков. Снейп слегка краснел, пряча лицо за волосами.

– Но мое сердце – сморщено, Поттер, так что оставьте эти ваши потуги.

Гарри готов был играть с каждой морщинкой, а также разгладить их силой своей любви.

***

Малфой был мерзким типом. Его белобрысые волосы влажно блестели, будто он их смазывал вазелином. И еще он постоянно рыдал в женском туалете, прижимая к груди фотографию Снейпа, а этого Гарри снести не мог. В конечном счете ему пришлось вызвать Малфоя на дуэль.

Они скрестили свои эрекции и бились ими так яростно, как когда-то рыцари круглого ствола. Ревность сделала из Гарри безумца, так что в какой-то момент он использовал Непростительный Прием, и Малфой рухнул на пол, скорчившись и закрыв руками пах. Снейп в одну секунду оказался рядом, склонился над Малфоем, скрипя своими тугими латексными штанами.

– Что вы натворили, Поттер? – гневно спросил он, растирая Малфою соски, чтобы тот скорее оправился. – Вы переходите все границы!

– Я хочу перейти вашу границу, Северус! – отчаянно выпалил Гарри, стянув с себя футболку. Снейп забыл про соски Малфоя, потому что отвлекся на рельефные мышцы Гарри: из-за постоянных тренировок в сквиртинге Гарри выглядел, как молодой Аполлон, и не на тех стремных картинах, где у него малюсенькое достоинство. Напрягшись, Гарри сложил на своем животе из кубиков пресса «Я хочу тебя». Снейп покраснел.

– Вы слишком молоды для меня, Поттер.

– Ну что вы, сэр, я уже не ребенок… да и не был им никогда! – возразил Гарри, слегка покривив душой.

– Вы чересчур красивы.

– Я очень уродливый! У меня волосатая задница!

– Вы в точности как ваш отец!

– Мой отец был диск-жокеем из индии, говорят, я совсем на него не похож, – озадаченно возразил Гарри.

– Все мы – сыновья своих отцов и отцы своих сыновей, – философски простонал Малфой, но никто не обратил на него внимания. Гарри скинул очки, сверкая своими изумрудными глазами и бриллиантовой улыбкой.

– Я – просто Гарри. Вы можете звать меня по имени, сэр!

– Вы можете звать меня Северус, – решился Снейп.

– Вы можете звать меня «сладенький», – добавил Гарри.

– Вы можете позвать врача? – прохрипел Малфой, но никто не обратил на него внимания.

– У меня был ужасный опыт с Люциусом, – признался Снейп. – Я не готов к серьезным отношениям.

– С моим папой? – прохрипел Малфой, но никто не обратил на него внимания.

– У меня было ужасное детство, – сообщил Гарри, расстегивая штаны. – Дурсли велели мне держать руки над одеялом. И я никогда не заставал их в постели, никогда – они даже не целовались при мне!

– Я убью этих чертовых пуритан! – прорычал Снейп, стиснув бедра Гарри зубами. – Клянусь, Гарри, я проучу их.

– Проучи сначала меня, – простонал Гарри, щекоча пальцами ноги левое ухо Снейпа. – Я хочу, чтобы ты был у меня первым!

– Негодный мальчишка! Нет… негодный мужчина! – взревел Снейп, скрестив щиколотки у Гарри за спиной. Они сплелись телами, и их сладкие пуговички удовольствия пульсировали глубоко внутри. Малфой, на которого они повалились, ничуть не мешал.

– Если ты обидишь профессора, я тебе кишки вырву, – пригрозил он, когда Гарри случайно сел ему на лицо, но Гарри был занят другим и не слышал.

Сердце его неслось вскачь, голова шла кругом, а эрекция танцевала джигу страсти в стройном теле профессора, и женский туалет школы Прелюбодейства стал кельей любви, связавшей два одиноких сердце вместе, во веки веков.


End file.
